


Yes, Mr. Malfoy

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Father/Son's Girlfriend, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: “Does the Brightest Witch of her Age know that her little girl can take my cock all the way down her throat?  That’s she thirsty for my cum?”





	Yes, Mr. Malfoy

Rose Weasley hummed to herself as she walked up the paved walk-way to the front entrance of the Malfoy Manor.  The peacocks were long gone, but the chilled air brushed over the bare skin of her legs as she leisurely strolled to the door and knocked.  She waited only a moment before the large door opened. 

 

“Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy,” Rose cheerily greeted her boyfriend’s father once she saw him.  “I’m here to see Scorpius.” 

 

“He’s not home from practice yet,” Draco said.  He opened the door more and gestured for her to enter.  “You’re welcome to come in and wait for him.  Shouldn’t be  _too_ long.” 

 

She smiled easily as she walked in, “I would hope not.” 

 

Not one second after the door was shut, was her front pressed into it while Draco’s lips descended onto her neck, dragging her wild red curls to the side to give him room.  Rose mewled, immediately flush with arousal, as he pressed his hardness against her perky ass.  She loved the way his body seemed to swallow hers whole.  Scorpius wasn’t as large as his father yet. 

 

Draco loved how responsive she was.  She was desperate for someone to come along and make her feel like a woman – out of control with pleasure.  And he was only too eager to oblige. 

 

He sank his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder as he dragged the strap of her top down her arm.  His other hand trailed around her front, dipping underneath her tank top until he encased her breast, twisting her nipple with his fingers. 

 

Rose whimpered at his touch, feeling her pussy start to dampen her panties.  She pressed her ass back into his hips eagerly, hoping he’d just get on with it.  She’d been practically dripping down her legs walking up to the Manor in anticipation. 

 

Draco reached around her with his other hand and unbuttoned her muggle shorts, dipping his fingers under the elastic hem of her panties.  He hissed when his fingers brushed along her drenched slit.  “Such a good little slut for me.  Already wet and ready.” 

 

“Yes!” she mewled.  “Always.” 

 

“What do you tell your father when you leave the house to come here?” Draco hissed into her ear.  His fingers circled around her clit, dragging out a whimper from her as little shocks of pleasure raced up her spine.  “Do you tell him you’re coming here to fuck his old school nemesis?  It’s probably bad enough to him that you’re dating Scorp.  What would he say if he saw you writhing on my fingers, desperate to cum?” 

 

The shame his words should have brought didn’t register with her.  She just wanted him to make her cum.  Then she wanted his cum shooting deep inside her, so much she didn’t have room for.  And if they had time, he could fill her throat too. 

 

Rose pressed her forehead into the oak door as two of his fingers dipped inside her, massaging her inner walls.  He hooked them inside her and vigorously struck her g-spot over and over again with the heel of his hand clapped against her skin.  His other hand was still lightly twisting her nipples.  And his mouth was sucking at her neck like a leech. 

 

“What about your mother?” he hissed as he thrust his fingers into her cunt with a rhythmic squelching sound from her wetness.  “Does the Brightest Witch of her Age know that her little girl can take my cock all the way down her throat?  That’s she thirsty for my cum?” 

 

Rose squealed as she tightened around his fingers, squirting a stream of cum onto his invading hand, gaping lips brushing against the door in the middle of the Malfoy Manor foyer.  Draco grinned against her neck as he finally stopped fingering her.  Without preamble, Draco ripped her shorts down her legs, leaving them at her ankles as he fished his rock-hard dick from his trousers.  He folded her over so her face was pressed against the door and her ass was perched out, waiting for him.  He pressed the head of his cock against her still pulsating folds and thrust in until his hips slapped into her ass cheeks. 

 

Rose moaned, “OH!”  The sound echoed through the hallowed halls of the manor before it was taken over by the series of slaps of him thrusting into her with a wild desire.  She spread her legs out as much as her shorts around her ankles allowed, feeling him hit her deeper the more she bent over.  His tip was striking her cervix again and again.  But the slightly painful contact only made her clench with every thrust of his hips. 

 

Draco wrapped his hands around her hips and viciously pulled her back to meet his snapping thrusts.  One of his hands ventured back to her clit and flicked in time with his thrusts as he leaned over her.  “How can you still be this tight?” 

Rose couldn’t form coherent sentences other than, “Oh, fuck!  So deep!  Don’t stop!  Harder!” 

 

Heeding her pleas, Draco fucked her even harder.  He wanted to bury himself within her and taint her with his cum and then send her on her way to coo at his son like the lovesick teenage girl she was supposed to be.  He was egged on by her desperate moans as she smacked into the door over and over again.  More and more cum dripped around him, coating him, as well as her own thighs. 

 

His fingers circled her clit rougher as he hissed in her ear, “You’re going to cum for me, little Rosie.  You’re going to clench around my cum, exploding with cum, screaming my name.  And then I’m going to pump my cum inside you until you’re full of it.” 

 

Rose seized up in pleasure, her whole body tightening up.  Even her cunt tightened around his invading cock while she threw her head back and screamed, “DRACO!” 

 

Draco grunted as he followed her over the edge, snapping his hips flush with hers so he was buried to the hilt inside her.  Ropes of sticky cum shot from his cock and straight for her womb.  He held still inside her as her pulsing walls massaged every drop out of him that they could.  He panted into her neck while she panted into the door, before he pulled out of her and pulled her shorts up her shaking and quaking legs. 

“Dad?” he heard his son’s voice call out from the living room with the Floo after a few silent moments save their heavy breaths.  “I’m back!  Did Rosie come by?  I’m running late.” 

 

Draco swallowed as he put his cock back in his pants as he called back, “I haven’t seen her.  Maybe she’s running late too.” 

 

“Alright then I’m going to jump in the shower before she gets here,” Scorpius said as his voice drifted further away. 

 

After knowing his son was out of earshot, Draco smirked and leaned over Rose’s ear.  “You better go get yourself cleaned up so you can make your entrance again.” 

 

Rose leaned her had back on his chest with a sated smile, “Yes, Mr. Malfoy.” 


End file.
